Tahir Nejem
|image = Av-166.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Ranveer Singh |Created By= Sloane |status= Alive |Gender= Male |Age= 23 |Species= Human |Position= Prince of Solhara |affiliation = Solhara|species = Human}} Brief Overview Tahir in Arabic means pure, clean, chaste, and modest. All of these qualities would accurately describe this young man of twenty-three. He is always polite and a bit worldly; he is the epitome of tradition and keeping with the mannerisms of a gentleman. Chivalry is seemingly second nature to him; he is very traditional in his endeavors with women and prefers to keep himself pure until he has found his match. He is wistful, shy and mysterious; generally he is quite reserved when he first meets someone new and it usually takes more than a few meetings before you can really get close to him. Generally it is best if you wait for him to open up to you, over-aggressive tactics tend to send the walls up faster and makes them more difficult to tear down later. His moods and temperament tend to shift depending on his situation and whom he is surrounded by. He can be nervous and fickle in one conversation and then in the next appear very confident and interactive. He is quite a sensitive man, though he tries his best to keep a handle on his emotions, not wanting others to know exactly what is going on in his mind, this doesn’t always work since he has a terrible poker face. He adores his family above all others. He is very protective of his own flesh and blood and does what he can to see that they are safe and happy. His desire to protect his family does extend beyond the walls of the palace, he views the people of Solhara as his extended family, and hopes that one day he can one day take care of them and protect them as his father has done up until this point. Perhaps the most difficult thing he has ever had to deal with was the death of his mother. When she passed it left him with an empty void in his heart that he hasn’t quite been able to fill. Her death was quite unexpected, even though he had time to say his goodbyes, it never was enough and closure has still been difficult to find. The last time he spoke with her, she told him to keep the family together, and to make his father proud. She left him with one of her favorite rings, a golden scarab beetle with a purple amethyst inside its jaws, with the request that his future wife wear it on their wedding day. He can’t help but feel the pressure from his family, but the desire to appease his parents is stronger than his own discomfort at times. He is very close with his father, trying as best as he could to follow in his father’s footsteps to become a man that the Sultan would be proud of. He enjoys the weight of diplomacy, the logical approach ruling comes naturally to him, and he thinks that when the times come, he could make his father quite proud if he were to sit on the throne. After the death of his mother, his father began to pressure Tahir to find a suitable wife, to settle down, marry and begin to have children. The grief he felt for his mother was sealed away within, he tried as best as he could to follow the demands that his father had set forth for him, but he struggled in making any kind of worthy connections with any of the women that he met. He compared all the women to his mother, none were good enough, all the while watching his father fall into one failed marriage after another, it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth when it came to romance. He wasn’t sure if it was his arrogance that was stepping in or if he was simply still overcome with grief to even think about finding love, or afraid because his father had been so unlucky after his mother’s death. It has been several years since the passing of his mother, and still, not a day goes by that he doesn’t think about her or long for her guidance and comfort. Tahir loves his sister to the moon and back. She is the closet thing he has to having his mother around, and even with her being a few years younger than him; he can’t help but confide in her from time to time. He understands that she has little desire for diplomacy, and has since stopped pressuring her to want to join him in the endeavors to rule, instead, he stands up for her independent ways when Jasmine comes up in conversation with his father. He is weary of her desire to leave the palace walls, but he puts a lot of trust in Raja and knows that her guard will keep her safe. Tahir and Jasmine were always close growing up, and even as they’ve come into their twenties he still feels as though she is his closest and most loyal friend. During the time when he was looking for a suitable match, he would often visit her and unload his displeasure about the women he was meeting. She always had a way of making him feel better about the pressure placed on him. Aurora The mysterious princess of Dokrayth began appearing in Tahir's dreams recently. The first dreamscape encounter happened and it is what sparked Tahir's initial interest in the unknown woman. Aurora head felt some kind of connection as well, since it did not take long for her to reveal her dire situation. Since having multiple encounters with her he has begin to feel and even stronger pull towards the woman. For a brief period of time he began to question his sanity and even sought out the advice of his sister over the matters of the dreams and his worrying that he may be losing his mind. Tahir has made the promise to find Aurora in Briar Keep and wake her from her eternal slumber. Tahir has waited for what he feels has been too long but the perfect opportunity has come for him to set out and rescue his princess. During the double wedding in Solhara, Tahir took a small group of men to Briar Keep. With his newly forged blade in hand, he chops through the bramble and finds his way into the tower where his sleeping Aurora waits. The Blade Tahir was summoned to the mountains of Solhara by Aristillus the Starmaker. During this encounter the Starmaker guided Tahir in the fine craft of blacksmithing and a blade was forged from meteorite and would carry the symbol of Aristillus. The blade will be a crucial piece in the rescue of Aurora and fending off the wild that surrounds Briar Keep.